Time Squad
Time Squad is an American animated television series created in 2001 by Dave Wasson for Cartoon Network. Plot The show is set in the year 100,000,000 AD, on a satellite which orbits Earth. This future Earth is never visited directly, though it is referred in dialogue as a peaceful utopia where there are no longer any problems to solve. All nations of the world have merged into one, and, according to Tuddrussel, there are "no wars, no pollution, and bacon is good for your heart." Despite this cheerful vision of the future, the space station on which the characters live and from which they travel to the past is remarkably dystopic. It features a shooting range, a terrarium, and a prison for repeat offenders, but it is dank, outdated (for the time) and unclean. Mostly this seems to be down to Officer Buck Tuddrussel, a scruffy and immature perennial bachelor, who nevertheless happens to be the station's most senior officer. There were also several accidents aboard the Time Squad Space Station; most notable of which is the terrarium being broken after Tuddrussel plays golf and breaks the glass shell of the station. This action seems to have no consequences in future episodes. The only other official member of Buck's unit is Larry 3000, a translator robot and former diplomat who was rendered more or less obsolete when all of the world's nations merged. Buck's mindless machismo clashes with Larry's effete sensibilities, and the two bicker terribly. Added to this the fact that neither of them has any great knowledge of history, they made a rather poor team together. However, when they encounter Otto Osworth, an eight-year-old orphan who happens to be a history genius from the 21st century, he is quickly recruited and added to the team. Otto is shown to be the only one on the team with any enthusiasm or competence for the job. The problem is, neither of the other two are particularly willing to listen to his advice, and he must often resort to trickery to make sure the mission is completed. Characters :See more: Character Guide Since there are so many characters in Time Squad, only the main ones are listed below. However, here's a convenient link to a list of all the characters in the show. *'Otto Osworth' - An orphan illegally traveling along with Tuddrussel and Larry, taken on board due to their incompetence and his impressive historical knowledge (and for Otto to escape his brutal life at the orphanage). Despite being a bookworm, his demeanor is far from boring; he is just as childlike and jocular as any regular 8-year-old. Even though he is the youngest, he is also the most responsible out of the squad, being the only one pure enough to not let himself get swayed by temptations. Depending on who he's siding with, he can either become loud, obnoxious and destructive (when Tuddrussel has him company) or composed and calm (when it's Larry he agrees with). *'The Lawrence "Larry" 3000' - The resident Robot Buddy and the only one on board able to operate the computer. It's his job to make sure the squad ends up at the right time and place. Initially, he was programmed as a polyglotic robot for diplomatic purposes; when all of the nations rejoiced into one, huge country, his consular abilities were no longer needed. Larry is famous for his effeminate behaviour and interests, which are portrayed all but subtly. Unusually, he is extremely dramatic and open in showing his emotions whilst still being the snarkiest of the trio. He prides himself in having knowledge of proper etiquette and manners. The relationship he shares with Buck Tuddrussel provides what could be some of the most blatant examples of Ho Yay in Western Animation that's not intended for general adult audiences. For Otto, he has been repeatedly depicted as a maternal figure. *'Officer Beauregard "Buck" Tuddrussel' - A time cop, who possesses all the physical requirements for his job and none the intellectual. Whenever there's someone who needs a beating up (and even when they don't), he's the best person to get assigned for such a task. Impulsiveness, aggressiveness and air-headedness are traits which define Tuddrussel quite nicely. Not much of his backstory is known, aside from his Southern heritage and a short-lived marriage to fellow time cop Sheila Sternwell. He and Larry have a typical Vitriolic Best Buds relationship (which can legitimately be read and proven as Belligerent Sexual Tension by some viewers), and he is much like an irresponsible father to Otto. Episodes :See more: Episode Guide Each season has or will have a total of 31 and 22 episodes. Right now, the show has 2 seasons on the way. Cast Principal Voices *Pamela Adlon – Otto Osworth *Mark Hamill – Larry 3000, Nicolaus Copernicus, Black Bart *Rob Paulsen – Buck Tuddrussel, John Adams *Mari Weiss – Sheila Sternwell *Daran Norris – XJ5, Samuel Adams, Sinon, Winston Churchill, Franklin D. Roosevelt, Joseph Stalin, Louis Pasteur, Davy Crockett, Philander Knox, Jack the Ripper, William Shakespeare *Dee Dee Rescher – Sister Thornly *Kevin Michael Richardson – Lance 9 Trillion, Time Squad Officer, George Washington Carver, Todd Washington Carver, George S. Patton *Jim Wise – J.T. Lazer Additional Voices *Bernard Fox – Henry Stanley *Bob Joles – Ludwig van Beethoven, Benjamin Franklin, Orville Wright *Brian Hamilton – Nostradamus *Candi Milo – Dexter *Carlos Alazraqui – Antonio López de Santa Anna, Mahatma Gandhi *Carlos Ramos – Napoleon Bonaparte *Danny Mann – Albert Einstein, Harry Houdini *Dee Bradley Baker – Austrian General *Earl Boen – William Taft *Frank Welker – James Sherman *Glenn Shadix – King of Troy *Grey DeLisle – Marie Curie, Lizzie Borden, Joan of Arc *James Sie – Confucius *Jeff Bennett – Jeremiah Tuddrussel, Johannes Gutenberg *Jennifer Hale – Joséphine Bonaparte *Jess Harnell – Attila the Hun *Jim Meskimen – George W. Bush *Jim Ward – Paul Revere *Joe Alaskey – Robin Hood, Wilbur Wright, Samuel Morse *Joe Lala – Leonardo Da Vinci *John Kassir – Thomas Jefferson, Alfred Nobel, Grigori Rasputin *Jon Polito – Al Capone *Marshall Efron – John Montagu/The Earl of Sandwich *Maurice LaMarche – Julius Caesar *Michael Gough – George Washington, David Livingstone *Nika Futterman – Betsy Ross *Patrick Fraley – Kublai Khan *Patti Deutsch – Amelia Earhart *Paul Greenberg – Edgar Allan Poe *Rodger Bumpass – Socrates *Roger Rose – Edward Teach/Blackbeard, John Hancock *Tom Kenny – Sigmund Freud, Eli Whitney, Abraham Lincoln, Montezuma *Vanessa Marshall – Cleopatra Timeline :See more: Timeline Intro Time Squad Season 1 Opening|Season 1 Time Squad Season 2 Intro|Season 2 Links *IMDB *Wikipedia Category:Content Category:Browse